The present invention relates to a supercharger control system for automobiles, and more particularly to a supercharger control system for an internal combustion engine to be driven by output torque of the engine to supercharge the air flow routed into the intake manifold of the engine.
In general, operation of such a supercharger as described above is effective to increase output torque of the engine so as to satisfy acceleration requirement on demand but causes increase of fuel consumption under normal driving conditions of the automobile